


chemical 225 X

by Sxpytix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Other, Time Travel, Wow, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix





	chemical 225 X

It had been weeks since Walters death and resurrection, and the side effects were still present. His eyes and veins held a yellow glow, his skin was grey and he had a limp, he looked like a walking corpse.  
Sunday, his wife, was worried about him, I mean, he had been shot, he died, he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the chemical that started it all, that put him in so much pain, emotionally and physically. 

The memories of what happened came back to Walter quickly, and ever since he had been boiling with anger, wanting to go back and fight his brother, face to face, no matter what state he was in.  
Sunday didn't want him to, he could get hurt again, and she wasn't ready to lose him a second time.  
\---------------------

It was nearly 2am when the red portal opened up in their workshop, a mysterious figure stumbling out of it, bumping into desk and knocking over various items, causing a shit ton of noise. The pair that were sleeping in the room next door heard all of this and they sprung to their feet, stalking toward the room. 

Walter was the first to enter, ready to attack, Sunday behind him. They did not expect to see younger Walter, standing there, looking like he had just seen a ghost. His chest heaved up and down rapidly and his face was sheet white, his eyes huge. "was..are you doing here?" Walter was the first to speak, relaxing now that he saw who it was. Past Walters words were hurried; panicked. "slade he-he did something it's horrible you have to helo, oh god!" he ran a hands through his hair while present Walter and Sunday shared looks, multiple thoughts running through both their minds. "And what did he do exactly?" past Walter looked up at Sundays voice, his mouth opening to answer, but before he could, screeching and groaning came from the Red portal, soon followed by a..dead person? It's eyes were glowing orange, so bright they had to shield their eyes a bit. The veins on it were popped out, also growing an orange color, and bits of rotten flesh hung off its body as it snapped its teeth at them, arms outstretched ready to attack.  
past Walter hurried out of the way, hiding behind a growling sunday, looking ready to lunge. Walter just looked at the creature before them, black scales appearing on his face without him realizing, his breath now matched past walters, and he took a step back as the creature came closer, reaching out for the small group. 

No one had time to react, a large painting canvas came through the door, smacking the creature right in the head, sending it back through the portal, it closed. 

They all turned their heads to see a small figure wearing pajamas, a brown cat in their arms. "shae!" Sunday exclaimed, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "yeah hi, what the heccity heck was that thing??"  
both Walters looked at each other, the older one speaking "zombie?"  
Younger Walter nodded in agreement, ready to tell them about what happened back at the facility.


End file.
